


Talk

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, erejean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Eren never shuts up, but Jean likes him anyway.





	Talk

Jean is tired today. He can barely focus on anything for more than a couple minutes, never mind one of Eren’s long winded, enthusiastic rants.

Jean’s trying to listen, he really is. Because while Eren talks a lot of shit, there are always a couple gems laid within the sentences he haphazardly strings together, words sometimes tripping over themselves in his excitement to express what's on his mind. Even if Eren doesn't manage to spew something profound, he always says a few things that make Jean smile.

Then there are the times that Eren catches Jean completely off guard. Makes a joke edgy enough that Jean doesn't know whether to laugh or take offense. Explains something that gives Jean new perspective. Makes an observation about their past lives together, how while everything around them changes, things between them are much the same.

Jean loves listening to Eren talk. But today, he’s exhausted. It makes him wonder where Eren gets this limitless supply of energy. They were both up til 3am watching bad rom-coms, yet Jean is the only one that seems half dead. He’d ask Eren his secret, but he feels like his answer would be something ridiculous, like how Jean doesn't do enough yoga, and he's not up for that debate again. (For the record, yoga is not a magic cure for everything,  _ Eren). _

Jean yawns, slips an arm around Eren’s waist. “You never shut the fuck up, do you?” he asks, mostly to watch Eren's eyes go wide and his brows furrow.

Eren huffs more dramatically than need be and throws an elbow at Jean's ribs. “If it bothers you so much, why do you stick around?”

Jean smiles, pulls Eren a little closer and presses a kiss to his temple. “Because I never tire of hearing it,” he says, because sometimes he has to throw Eren off too.

It works. Eren is stunned into silence, just sits there while his face fills with colour. “Yeah, well-”

“Shh.” Jean squeezes him. 

Eren glares at him. “I thought you just said-”

“I know what I said. But sometimes it's nice when you sit there all quiet and pretty, too.”

Eren scoffs. “Ass.”

Jean hums. “Nap with me. Finish your story when we wake up.”

Eren looks ready to argue, but Jean yawns again and he relents when he mimics the action. So the little shit  _ does _ run out of fuel from time to time. “Fine.” He grabs Jean's hand, finger running over his engagement ring. “It’s not like we don't have time.”

Eren's right. They have nothing but time. In this life and the next.

And Jean's sure he'll never tire of hearing Eren talk.

Hearing him snore, however, is another story.


End file.
